Don't All Panic at Once
Log Title: Don't All Panic at Once Characters: Blockade, Folly, Spike, Vigil, Vortex Location: The Rollout Bar Date: October 14, 2018 TP: Ghost in the Machine TP Summary: Vortex isn't ready for responsibility. Folly isn't ready for Decepticons in a bar. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 18:57:29 on Sunday, 14 October 2018.' Blockade is drinking at The Rollout Bar, and has been all afternoon. He's moved to a table where he can throw dice and gamble as well as drink and talk. He's a happy grunt today. Vortex comes back in, chuckling. "I didnt find a windstorm, but I so made one. Best day ever." He flops down on a chair next to Blockade. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "So who totally wants to get drunk at the rollout bar?" <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Too busy." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "You dont have to be you know." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Do you know anyvun else who can keep Trypticon sane vhile he's monitorink unt routing /all/ of our comm traffic like Soundvave doe - did."" The diminuitive Autobot Folly opens the door slowly. She's covered in these large metal hoops of various sizes, mostly which adorn her 'skirt'. The Femme turns to shut the door behind her quietly, then turns back towards the bar. One of her hoops snags against the doorknob as she starts to move, and catches her Her feet go out forward before her as her movement is arrested, before she falls. "Ack!" Folly cries out as she sprawls, hung up on the door. It takes several moments and awkward movements before she can free herself, and crawl back up to her feet. <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Considering how soon it has been since he voke up he's doink vell. But... he needs me." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "no brass around ya know. But yeah. Making sure the base dont run off is a big thing." <> Blockade says, "If I could get the big guy a drink, I would, but I don't think there's a cube big enough for him." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Guys. We have a mission." <> Fr?ulein Banshee laughs "He'd need ein tanker." She sighs, softly. "I sink I /am/ zer brass." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Make a cube big enough for Trypticon." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Oh you poor thing. Im sorry, boss. You in charge now?" <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Sink so, for mein sins." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Don't ever be kompetent." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Zere's... zis line you need to serve." Blockade looks up, big hand covering his dice so nobody can swipe them while he isn't looking. "Oh. You okay there?" <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Surf." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Ya gonna run everything by yourself like Soundwave did?" <> Blockade says, "Never get promoted. It just leads to trouble." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Not incompetent enough to get executed... but not competent enough to get promoted. Learn it unt love it." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I know right!" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I dont think anyone'd ever promote me and thats good!" <> Blockade says, "Tex, you forgot you're an officer too." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "wait responsibility? Who gave me that?" <> Blockade says, "Probably Onslaught." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Slaaag. He would do that to me." <> Fr?ulein Banshee chuckles. "Not runnink everything. I'm letting zer larger, more powerful systems of Trypticon do zer running. But someone has to keep him reassured, keep him calm unt on-task. He vos under a control collar for so long, he's struggling to remember how to do things, poor thing. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Now I gotta behave." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Is um. this freakin him out at all or anything?" <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Li'l bit. But I've got it under control." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Ok. Cause um. I know theres bound to be like 20 cassettes runnin around crazy without their spooky head. Dont need a Titan too." <> Blockade says, "Where -are- the tapes? I mean, they normally bunk in Soundwave, right? If he's not here..." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I dont know. Do I look like I herd cats? Or birds? Or dinosaurs? Or midgets?" <> Blockade says, "Chasing birds seems like your style, though." Vigil doesn't quite stroll up to the bar as much as he slinks up to the doors, kind of like an alley cat stalking towards its destination. He's paying close attention to his surroundings, and this turns out to be a good thing for himself and Folly. ' '''If he hadn't been so attentive, he'd probably have bumped right into her, or even tripped over her. Instead, he pauses a few paces away and the collision is averted. ' '''He maintains the small distance, looking her over for any damage. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "maybe they ran off. maybe they died too. bonds and stuff. I dont know." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Thats um. bad thats like um. what...70 percent of intel?" Vortex suddenly looks rather afraid of something "Slag.." he tilts his head. "Im going to need a lot of enerex tonight." what he was threatening and weird and irresponsible one moment and now? Now he looks terrified. <> Blockade says, "Well, maybe Ravage will keep the others straight. He's a scary cat." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "If the shock of the seperation didnt kill him too. Guys?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Im a little scared." Folly fixes herself up, her rings jangling loose for a moment. Her optics light upon Blockade, the very large Decepticon. One of her eyes is naturally larger than the other by a noticable amount, so its exaggerated any further when she recognizes what she's dealing with. "Ah...." She remarks, shuffling a bit off to the side. "No. No thank you, sir." She shuffles off to the side a bit more...actually she's just hugging the wall at this point, as she gives the two Cons a wide berth. Blockade rubs the side of his helmet, looking at the little femme. "Um." He seems a bit at a loss. I mean, yeah, he's a big Decepticon with black armor, but he's just here having a drink. Blockade looks at Vortex. "You know, I'm used to tiny Autobots that try to kick me in the shins, like Warpath or Bumblebee. I'm not sure what to do when they act like this." Vortex looks over at Folly "You made a friendly friend." he says, shaking a bit. "Normally I'd be all friendly to you but theres a weird crisis going on." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "are you guys sure theres a body and stuff its all confirmed because this was all fun and games but now Im responsible for things and thats not good." Vigil scans his surroundings, gaze finally settling upon Blockade and Vortex. Their presence gives him pause. He's not sure if they'll get aggressive with him, and he doesn't want to find out. ''' '''The thief-turned-Autobot starts towards the bar, but stops and glances back at Folly, then at the pair of Decepticons, watching for the next move in their exchange. Blockade leans over a mutters to Vortex, "Just go out and start a brawl in Tarn or something and you'll get thrown in the brig and busted down a rank. So long as you don't kill anybody or start a fire, they probably won't cannon you." Vortex pauses. "You. Are. A . Genius." he sounds terrified about something, visibly shaking. "Cause you and I both know this is going to belly up in a few hours and I dont want to be the one being cannoned." Vortex adds "In the meantime. Im getting so drunk." <> Bludgeon says, "You're responsible for what?" <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Trypticon vitnessed it. Unt... ja." <> Blockade says, "He's a midrank officer. I think that means he's responsible for anything I do tonight. Since he's here next to me." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Im an officer in an intel department thats going to belly up in a few hours and thats the scariest thing I ever heard of." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Yeah so behave yourself and stuff." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "will you stop reminding me Im an officer! Gaaah!" <> Blockade says, "Yessir. Going to sit right here and not get into trouble." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "You are off duty? I recommend zer stuff zat looks like a supernova. Very dark, little point in zer centre zat flashes and zer whole sing turns vite. Very very strong." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "No. But Im sober and I cant do this thing sober." Folly scrapes against the wall, threatening to knock cables out of some of the consoles as she pretty much does everything possible to avoid confrontation and yet manage to draw a lot of attention. Finally she finds a place to sit near the dance floor, not that there is a lot of activity there. She climbs up onto a seat, and sits, her feet dangling. Folly draws a small case out of subspace, and starts to gingerly set up a few items. A box, a smaller box, and a small sign. She carefully arranges the items, then the holosign flickers. She adjusts it, moving it to a more central location, it flickers again. She looks concerned at it, and fiddles some more, before the holosign pops back up. "Yes. Much better. Thank you." She nods to the sign which now announces...'Bi-Weekly Meeting For Social Context, and Support' as she sits back in her chair, hands folded. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Waaaait a second." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Does this mean I get to plan like. Strategies and stuff when Ons is out? Cause I can get so much to drink and come up with the BEST plans." <> Bludgeon says, "mmmhhhhh, half this faction shirks duty. It is...unbecoming." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Hey Im good with my duty now that Im calm. I think I know. what we need." Blockade peers over at Folly curiously. He seems a lot more zen about whatever it is that has Vortex freaking out. That leaves him with attention to puzzle over the sign. "Support for what?" he asks out loud. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "The dominicons want valvolex right? OH PRIMUS I HAVE A PLAN" Vortex is no longer freaking out thats whats bad. Now he has this glint in his optics. "Gentlemen. Its all good. I have a plan." <> Bludgeon says, "Dont. You. Dare." Vigil makes his way over to where Folly set up her things. He doesn't loom over her, but lingers to her side and leans down slightly to murmur quietly. ' '"Are those two giving you trouble?" He gestures towards Blockade and Vortex with a slight tilt of his head. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "It'll be fun." Vortex crosses his arms over his chest. "Hey what makes you think we're bothing anyone?" he asks. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Yeah I still answer to Bldugeon. Hes not gonna let me have any fun is he?" Folly zones out for a bit, but looks up when Vigil approaches. "Oh...Ah..." She looks over at the two for juuuust a moment, then back to Vigil. " N-no. No..Follyx" She changes the topic quickly, her hands folding together, " Are you here for the Bi-Weekly meeting for social context and support?" She motions to the table items, "I have a few items here we could use that counts as a 'group activity'. I have a bunch of...cards." Folly peers at the deck, "but I think some are missing." <> Bludgeon says, "I may not be in your department, but if you make a crass move towards Valvolux, I will ensure you regret it." Blockade brightens. "Are those for gambling? I got dice and know a few different games for those. Usually don't bring cards, though. too many rounds playing with people who mark 'em." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "oh fine be all protective." Vigil looks over to Vortex and gives a placid smile. "Just worrying and fretting, as I always do. No offense meant." ''' '''He looks from the deck of cards to the sign, looking thoughtful. "Which cards are missing?" Vortex nods Whatcha worrying about?" he asks, looking concerned. Folly looks innocently towards Blockade, "I...suppose? I don't know, really." She picks up the cards clumsily, and fans them out. "They don't have energy signatures, so I can't ask them. But I suppose they could do that...if they wanted." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "So I think I better have a sitdown. that was painful." "Oh, nothing important." Vigil gives Vortex a nod and a smile with a bit of finality about it - he's probably not going to give any further explanation. For emphasis, he turns away, his attention wholly on Folly's deck of cards now. Vortex is completely still all of a sudden. Maybe he ran himself out of spaz for a few minutes. "Are you sure? I like to listen." Blockade scoops up his dice. "Energy signatures, huh? Like people or weapons?" He rolls the metal dodecahedrons in his hand with a thoughtful clink-clink. Her eyes light up. This is something she knows about. "Well....energy signatures themselves generally have microscopic even nanoscopic fluctuations within them, enough of a variance in them to have specific levels of...uhm...ah sapience, but by examining the most subtle variations, we can interpret a greater understanding of what the type of energy 'wants' to do. Yes..." She pauses, having just said a lot in a short time...and now people are looking at her. She shies back a bit, and puts her hands back on the table, as she starts to have a quiet panic attack. "I'm sure." This time, he doesn't even look at Vortex. He's more interested in what Folly's doing with her deck of cards. However, when she shies away, he also draws back so that she's not getting crowded as much. Blockade really can't help but loom, given his size. Even if he crouched or sat down on the floor, he'd still tower over a minibot. But he does sit back to lean on his hand and try to think over what Folly said. Vortex leans against blockade lethargically, watching Folly and her cards with a distant interest. Blockade endures his superior officer's proximity stoically. Folly sits there quietly for several moments. She counts her internal chronometer, waiting for juuust enough time to pass. Then hurriedly, she starts to pack up all of her items again, "Ah, well. It appears that nobody else could make it." She fumbles for the holosign, knocking it over in her barely restrained rush to get out of being the center of attention. " Its...its fine. We'll schedule..." She kicks the sign emitter twice before she manages to pick it up. " ...another time. Yes. That would be best." Her words continue even as she races for the door, her bi-weekly attempt at surviving social situations completed. Blockade is nonplussed watching Folly scramble. As she attempts to escape, he leans over towards Vigil. "Is she always like that?" He assumes that the Autobots know all about each other. Vortex shrugs "Probably. Autobots are weird." he says. Vigil stares, mildly puzzled, as Folly makes her escape. He shakes his head and sighs. "I don't know. We might have scared her." Spike walks back in, the place seems to be busier than last time. He speaks into his com device in his arm panel in his eco-suit, a defeated look on his face. "So, it's not moving at all...ANOTHER three hours?" He sighs and shakes his head. "No..that's fine. OK, just tell me the moment the shuttle is cleared for takeoff. Thanks." Vortex chuckles softly. He seems to have calmed down a whole lot after going spaztastic for a bit. "I know I was out in it. It was a great storm." Spike quietly makes his way to a nondescript area, hoping to overhear some more intelligence from loose-lipped Decepticons to bring back to the Autobots. Blockade nods sagely. "Yeah, sometimes people think a big guy like me is scary. And if it were a battlefield, they'd be right. But here, I just want to drink and gamble and maybe swap a few stories." He rattles his dice in the palm of his hand. "I don't think that's scary." Blockade prods Vortex with an elbow. "So, you drinking or are you going to try to be responsible?" Vortex pauses. "I dont know Im confused. I need a drink." Blockade considers that statement, then breaks out in a wide smile. "I know just the drink! They actually have the ingredients for a Dire Nightfall here. It's a bit pricier than the low grade stuff I've been sipping, but it's worth it. An experience for sure." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Soooo." Vigil quietly shuffles aside, leaving Blockade and Vortex to their talk. He doesn't want to get caught up in Decepticon business, or worse, actually become Decepticon business. He's mostly certain that he can escape if they decide to come after him, but why take that risk? For now, he sticks to being a bar-lurking, eavesdropping weirdo. Vortex nods "Sweet. Lemme have one of thsoe." he hands some shannix over. "Its been a weird day." Blockade grins. "I'll have one too. I've had luck tonight, so I've got some spare change to splurge with." Pretty soon, the bartender returns with a pair of drinks. The pink energon is laced with a curl of something green in its depths, and it bubbles gently. Vortex nods As he takes the drink. He looks at it a moment, retracting his battle mask, showing his very sharp gray features. "Yep, down the hatch." with that he downs the whole thing with a giggle. "I like this one. It bites." Blockade takes more measured sips, savoring it. "It's some kind of herb that grows out in the wilds. Gives it a kick," he says approvingly. Vortex smiles. "I like it. I like it better when it fights back." he says. "Yeah was expecting more bots in here tonight." Blockade settles in to enjoy his drink, putting his feet up on a spare chair while he savors it. That'll occupy him for a while. Log session ending at 22:13:17 on Sunday, 14 October 2018.